Treino
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Albus ajuda seu amigo Scorpius a não fazer papel de bobo.


**N.A.:** Cá estou eu novamente. Pinhões são claramente viciantes.

Fic escrita para o Projeto Voldemort Day do **Fórum Voldemort Day** ( voldemortday . forumeiros ), só retirar os espaços. Vai lá dar uma olhada.

;)

Sem betagem, então desculpem qualquer errinho que eu tenha deixado passar.

* * *

\- Vamos lá, Scorp, eu não tenho a noite toda. – Afirmou Albus exasperado, honestamente, ele não entendia a frescura do amigo, não tinha nada de mais, sério.

\- Você fala como se isso fosse simples. – Scorpius acusou-o em um tom baixo, tomando cuidado para não acordar os outros garotos do dormitório, o que era completamente desnecessário, já que Albus havia lançado um muffliato assim que veio se sentar em sua cama e fechou as cortinas.

\- É porque é simples, Scorp! – Rebateu o outro já perdendo a paciência.

\- Talvez seja simples pra você que a cada semana está se pendurando em uma língua diferente, mas pra mim não é assim. – Disse o loiro irritado, era compreensível que Albus banalizasse algo assim, já que seu currículo amoroso era extenso, mas para Scorpius aquilo era importante e ele estava extremamente frustrado com o fato de o amigo não entende-lo.

\- Por Merlin, Scorp, é só um beijo. – Sério mesmo, ele deveria ganhar o prêmio de amigo mais paciente do ano. – Eu estou tentando te ajudar, você quer fazer papel de bobo amanhã com a Rose? – Perguntou ele, sabia que era um golpe baixo, mas isso não o impedia.

\- Não, é claro que eu não quero fazer papel de bobo. – Respondeu ele a contragosto, sabia que o amigo estava certo, mas ainda assim...

\- Ótimo, venha cá. – Ordenou o moreno já se aproximando mais dele na cama e sentando com as pernas cruzadas embaixo do corpo, Scorpius seguiu o exemplo do amigo até sentir seus joelhos se tocarem, por algum motivo aquele simples toque o deixou muito nervoso, parecia impossível manter a respiração em um ritmo regular. – Calma, Scorp, vai dar tudo certo. – Afirmou ele tomando a mão do outro na sua, estava gelada e tremia, naquele momento lhe ocorreu que Scorp nunca tinha lhe parecido tão frágil, ver o garoto assim tão assustado o fazia sentir um aperto estranho no peito. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – Reafirmou ele acariciando o rosto do loirinho com a mão livre, ele sempre admirara a pele de Scorp, tão delicada e pálida, tão macia ao toque, ele adorava tocar o amigo, sempre procurava desculpas para fazê-lo casualmente, toques inocentes e sem significado aparente, sem levantar suspeitas, já tinha ficado com metade da escola, mas a única pessoa em quem ele desejava tocar daquele jeito era Scorpius. – Você confia em mim?

\- Claro, Al. – Respondeu ele, sem sombra de dúvidas. Ele estava tão perto agora, a mão ainda em seu rosto, o trazendo para ainda mais perto, o loiro tentou muito não tremer ao copiar o gesto do amigo, a pele dele era quente e Scorpius conseguia sentir o zumbido de sua mágica por baixo de sua pele, denunciando que na verdade, Al estava nervoso, talvez tão nervoso quanto ele, Albus sempre tinha rompantes de mágica quando ficava nervoso, isso quase o fez rir, mas ele se segurou, não queria arruinar o momento.

Cada vez mais perto, os lábios se tocavam agora, macios e quentes, isso trouxe a Scorpius uma sensação gostosa de frio na barriga, ele tentou não pensar muito enquanto enlaçava seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Albus e o trazia para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo, sentindo o gosto de suco de maçã na boca dele, os dedos de Al percorriam a linha de sua coluna, aquilo o fez sentir um arrepio bom e ele não conteve um suspiro satisfeito, isso fez com que o moreno ficasse ainda mais ousado enquanto explorava a boca de Scorpius, a língua pedindo passagem, passagem que ele rapidamente cedeu, Ele se sentia bobo agora por não querer fazer isso, ele não conseguia imaginar deleite maior do que beijar Albus Potter escondido pelas cortinas de sua cama no meio da madrugada, qualquer pensamento sobre outra pessoa completamente enterrado no canto mais fundo de sua mente, ele detestava soar clichê, mas sentia que podia voar. Cedo demais, o momento terminou e ele sentiu o calor do toque de Al lhe deixando.

\- E então? – Quis saber ele, não aguentando encarar em silêncio aqueles olhos tão incrivelmente verdes.

\- Eu achei que você foi ótimo, Scorp. – Sentenciou ele com um sorriso bobo.

\- Obrigado, Al. - Respondeu o loiro timidamente.

\- Eu sei que você queria que seu primeiro beijo fosse com alguém que você gostasse de verdade num momento especial, mas pelo menos assim você já vai treinado né? – Afirmou ele enquanto se levantava e abria as cortinas da cama. – Boa noite, Scorp.

Dizer que ele não tinha conseguido dormir direito seria o eufemismo do século, passara a noite toda com pensamentos zunindo e rodando em sua cabeça, sentindo o toque dos lábios de Al mesmo horas depois, ele se perguntava se tinha sido assim para o moreno também, se ele estaria se sentindo tão desorientado quanto ele estava agora, sem conseguir pregar o olho.

O fato de ser feriado de visita a Hogsmeade fez pouco para melhorar o humor do garoto naquela manhã depois de passar uma noite praticamente em claro, pelo menos ele já tinha feito o que decidiu durante a noite, claramente sua paciência estava sendo testada enquanto esperava por Albus no frio cortante de uma manhã de novembro, ele ainda não tinha descido, nem mesmo para o café, para logo aparecer com a cara toda amassada e um humor ainda pior do que o dele.

Algum tempo depois enquanto procuravam caramelos explosivos na Dedosdemel, o humor de ambos parecia haver melhorado consideravelmente, tanto que Albus achou seguro iniciar uma conversa.

\- E então, empolgado? – Inquiriu ele.

\- Eu desmarquei com a Rose. – Respondeu o loiro com desinteresse enquanto escolhia os doces.

\- Por que? – Perguntou Albus, o tom de surpresa tingindo sua voz.

\- Porque eu tive meu primeiro beijo com alguém que eu gosto de verdade num momento especial. – Respondeu Scorpius simplesmente se virando e indo ao caixa para pagar por seus doces, deixando um Albus completamente bestificado para trás.

* * *

Comentar não arranca pedaço hahahaha

;)


End file.
